gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Route 68
near Lago Zancudo |junctions= - Tongva Valley |east end= and near Davis Quartz }} Route 68 is an east-west rural numbered highway in the state of San Andreas and appears in Grand Theft Auto V. The highway passes through rural desert areas of the state and the small town of Harmony. Route 68 also acts as the border between Los Santos County and Blaine County. The random event of the Groom in Trouble can be found on this road. Intersections Location Destination Lago Zancudo - Chumash, North Chumash, Paleto Bay Tongva Hills Buen Vino Road Lago Zancudo / Zancudo Road - Vinewood Hills Lago Zancudo Tongva Drive - Vinewood Hills, Galileo Park Great Chaparral Fort Zancudo Approach Road - Fort Zancudo Zancudo River Mount Vinewood Drive - Galileo Park Grand Senora Desert Route 68 Approach - Sandy Shores, Raton Canyon Harmony Joshua Road / Senora Road - Sandy Shores, Galileo Park Grand Senora Desert Panorama Drive - Sandy Shores Grand Senora Desert Cat-Claw Avenue - Senora National Park Grand Senora Desert South - Vinewood, Los Santos Grand Senora Desert / Senora Way (road continues) Places of Interest *Bolingbroke Penitentiary *Rebel Radio Building Businesses *24/7 *Animal Ark *Checkout! *Dollar Pills *Eastern Motel *Fleeca *Larry's RV Sales *Liquor Jr. Market *Los Santos Customs *Route 68 Store *Scoops Liquor Barn *Sub Urban *The Motor Hotel *The Taco Farmer *Xero Gallery Roue68Store-Harmony-Blaine-County-GTAV-Location.png|The Route 68 Store in Harmony, referencing souvenir stores that popped up along Route 66 in the real world. Gtav-Route68.jpg|Route map. 1948 Style US Route 68 Shield.png|A 1926-1948 style US Route 68 shield. Imageedit 30 7938476048.png|A 1957-present style US Route 68 shield. Trivia *Figuratively, Route 68 is roughly based on the California State Route 86 highway that runs west of the Salton Sea, geologically resembling that of the route itself and Sandy Shores in-game and in reality. Although, instead of the route being marked 86, it is marked 68. The route also extends further than it would in real life, so it is likely to resemble other routes as well. *One possible resemblance is the historic real life Route 66, with shields painted on the roadway itself. Weirdly enough, Route 66 ends at Santa Monica State Beach, which the Del Perro Beach is based on, while Route 68 is located only in the desert, where it is probably based on the Midwest portion of Route 66. The real U.S. Route 68 is an east-west United States highway that runs from northwest Ohio to western Kentucky. *The highway runs into Bolingbroke Penitentiary, which is located to the west of it. *Franklin can purchase the Los Santos Customs garage located on this route and then get to purchase any variety of the mods for free. *With Rockstar's reputation for sexual humor, the road was intentionally marked as 68 because it mentally computes to 69 by fans familiar with Rockstar's humor, whilst keeping with convention of US highways running east-to-west being even-numbered. In fact, the beta name was Route 69. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, some Angels of Death members can be seen wearing a shirt with a Route 69 badge on it. This was the original name for the highway before the release of Grand Theft Auto V. *The number 68, much similar to the number 69, is a sexual term for a person giving oral stimulation to another. *Quite often during the day, a few cyclists can be seen cycling on the highway, but eventually they will stop on the side of the road. de:Route 68 fr:Route 68 Category:Numbered Highways Category:Highways Category:San Andreas Highway System